


Taking the risk

by Trew



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, The Doctor is kind of a stalker I guess, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: Imagine sexing while in the middle of a trial.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Taking the risk

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there porn of my husband?

The game has begun.

The black spider like tendrils of the entity moved around, surveying each and every one of the killer's standing in a line, as it decides who to choose as it's hunter, to stalk and prey on the survivor's. Clicking and chirping as it stalled on one of em, The shape. It moves a single sharp claw to poke his chest and quickly retracting it's claw back, as if touching him would tell it whether or not he was the one, and not exactly knowing who or what the entity is and what it's capable of, it probably does. The masses of it's claws pinched together making a clicking noise when it decides to move on to someone else to pick, to the shapes disappointment. 

As it neared the doctor, the being slowed, clicking away with the ends of it's black masses of 'hands' creating a shutter of noises with chirps coming from the pitch black darkness that seemed to swallow any light known as it's body. 

The doctor laughed quietly as a thick fog swallowed him, transporting the killer elsewhere. 

It seems IT has chosen it's champion. 

_______________________

The fog slowly lifted to reveal the arena where he and the survivors would play in. The doctor looked at his surroundings, and with everything covered in a blue hue, it seemed they have been placed in Macmillan Estate, and the store house he could see in the distance confirmed his thoughts.

Already, he makes his away across the map to find any survivors. His feet stomping the ground as he listened closely to any other sound that would lead him to any one that was near or far. His glowing eyes scanning the area he could see, and so far he hears and sees nothing, not even the loud crash of a pallet falling from being accidentally pushed or the thunderous roar that would emit from a unsuccessful attempt at fixing a generator. 

His hand gripped the door of a closet and opens it to see nothing. He stares at it for a few more seconds before harshly closing it in anger with a sound that would tell the others that he were near, and as soon as he closed it his ears twitch to the sound of moaning. 

He laughs silently following the noise, his weapon gripped as his already pale knuckles turned whiter. He wants to surprise them, wants to see the terror on their faces as they come face to face with his bared teeth and pale eye's. Their expressions were what he liked about the hunt. 

Another moan emits from a couple of rocks that seem like a perfect hiding spot to heal another, and that's what he thought. He decides he would go the other side of the rocks to stalk them, and to see their faces before plunging.

_______________

Dwight moaned, his grip on her thighs tightened that would bruise her for sure later. Her hips moved along with his in perfect sync as they grinded and smacked against each other. He thrusted upward, his shirt riding up a bit to reveal his belly button, as she began moving her body with her hands placed on his chest. She feels how his breathing was heavy and how fast his heart was beating, and her own was loud as well, and them being so high from their own pleasures, they don't realize how that's a warning to get out of there but rather an intense act of their heat. 

She moaned when dwight lightly thrusted inside her despite the fact that she was the one on top, but still fucks him as he does too. Their sweat sticky and hot that almost stuck their skin together as they grinded and humped each other. The man underneath her lifted his head a bit and glanced at both their sex, watching as she lifted herself up only to go down on him again, feeling how she gripped around him and pulsate. Moaning, he laid his head back on the ground again with a light thump, his glasses were at the bridge of his nose threatening to fall off from the impact. 

__________________________________

"Fuckin' 'ell, where the fuck are the others?" David spoke as he stopped working on the generator and placed his hand on it looking around. 

Meg sighed and shrugged, not really looking at him as she was still trying her best to concentrate.

"Relax Manchester, they're probably working on a different generator far from us.." she replied. "And please- be quiet, I can't exactly work if you're just going to complain."

David goes silent biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

Meg speaks up again.

"And if it bothers you that much, why don't you go and look for them? Or-- just shut up, and let me do my thing, okay?" David hushed her and cusses.

"Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist" He said rolling his eyes.

_________

A cold shiver runs down her spine that told her someone was staring directly at them, but ignores it and once again assumed its from how nice and deep he was inside of her. Feeling how he was eager to cum and feel more of her as she did him, almost crying to herself when he pokes at a certain spot inside her that made her legs twitch and her mouth open letting out a huff of breaths. 

Dwight closed his eye's, with sweat beading on his brow, grabbed her waist and began to thrust a bit faster while she just stays in one spot letting him do all the work. The tight knot in her stomach coiled around and began to pulsate with mind hazing pleasure, that makes her tear up and moan. 

The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the air around them, not once caring or thinking about getting caught and getting killed on the spot by a killer, but rather giving in on their needs and letting go by fucking straight up in the arena. As Dwight harshly fucked her, the tip of his dick poking the deepest end of her, he felt how her pussy clenched around him and her legs spread out on the ground loudly moaning as she cummed, he finally opens his eyes and her blurred out face was close enough to see a bit clear and her face was contorted in pleasure and that was enough to make him cum too. With one last hard thrust, Dwight cums, vision going white and he goes lightheaded, his warm seed spilled inside of her, earning him a song of moans from her pretty mouth. Like that, Dwight doesn't realize he's still thrusting inside her, coating his cock with their juices before stopping all together. 

_________  
The doctor watched with a tilted head as they finished their shenanigans. Enjoying their little moment of bliss as he just stood there. He wanted to see more but the sound of an engine going cuts his thinking short and let the other two go, both still not knowing that someone was watching them the entire time. 

He again, laughed to himself and began walking to where the engine was at, and knowing the entity will be displeased, he has planned on making a sacrifice as a gift. 

The doc will no longer be distracted and to avoid himself from letting anyone be.

After all, the Entity is always watching.


End file.
